


In Charge

by RogerTaylorCanRawMe



Series: Queen One-Shots [16]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Being such an obedient cutie pie, F/M, Roger being the prettiest girl up in here, Rogerina makes an appearance, Stealing your underwear, Wearing your makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogerTaylorCanRawMe/pseuds/RogerTaylorCanRawMe
Summary: It's a lazy Saturday morning. Roger's admiring you getting ready. Which leads to him ransacking your wardrobe.





	In Charge

Roger admired you, propping himself up on his front. 

A golden glow streamed through the curtains. It was a Saturday morning and, for once, you had woke up with more than enough time to do your hair and make up. No rushing. No work. No plans. You stood at your dressing table in your underwear, working blush across your cheeks.

Roger sighed, catching your attention.

You could see him in the mirror behind you. His eyes were soft and his smirk was small. You turned to him.

“If only I could be as beautiful as you,” he mused.

You backed up towards the bed and sat down next to him, setting your makeup bag down in front of him. He looked down at the little pouch and daintily began to rummage around inside it.

You swiped some colour across your lips, watching as Roger pulled out various products. He eyed each one, opening them, even smelling some of them, before putting them back in the bag.

“What’s this?” Roger asked, opening a cake of eyeliner. “Oh, I know what that is,” he muttered to himself, closing the packaging and putting back in the bag. "I've used this before, haven't I?"

You laughed. “I’m shocked you had to think about that, Rog. You wear it better than I do.”

“Mmmm,” Roger groaned, rolling on to his back, his eyes closed. 

You leaned over Roger, slipping a stray strand of hair out of his eyes. “You’re so fucking pretty.”

He placed his arm over his eyes, laughing with a bashful smile. You moved it out of the way, taking a pan of blush out of your make up bag.

Roger lay there was you swiped the colour on to his cheeks, a wide grin on his face. “What are you doing?” 

You had a suspicion he actually enjoyed you fawning over him like this. “I’ll be honest, you make a far prettier girl than I do,” you explained. 

“We’ll see.”

You got to work, smearing his eyes in smoky purple eyeshadow and dark eyeliner, accentuating his already luscious lashes with of mascara. You finished his look with a slick of lipgloss.

He smacked his lips together, raising an eyebrow. “Cherry?”

“Cherry,” you agreed.

"Tastes quite nice, that," he remarked. Then he scrambled up, not to check himself out in the mirror. No, he got to his feet with a devilish look on his face. Something had got into him. You could hear his brain working overtime, concocting one of his mischievous plans. He wagged a finger at you. “Close your eyes, don’t look.”

You clamped your hand over your eyes like an absolute goofball. You crossed your legs and got comfy, anticipating what Roger was up to. You could hear him puttering around, rummaging through the drawers beside your bed. He seemed to have begun hopping on the spot for some strange reason. Then his feet padded around the bed towards the wardrobe. The clattering of coat hangers filled your attention. You could hear the garments slipping off of them. You couldn’t help but wonder what he was going to be wearing when you opened your eyes again.

You parted your fingers just a smidge to try and sneak a look at him. 

Roger scolded you. “No peeking.”

“I’m not!” you giggled.

“Good because you’re going to love this,” he muttered.

You felt the bed dip as Roger kneeled in front of you. He pulled your hands from your eyes. 

He smiled sweetly as you took in the sight of your him wearing your clothes. A sheer black and gold kimono, black lace underwear and black stockings. He looked good. Shockingly so. 

He sank down, tucking his feet underneath him and propping himself up on his arm. He cocked his head to the side, waiting for your reaction. “What do you think?”

“You're such a pretty girl, Rog,” you purred, pushing him on to his back and straddling his waist. You ran your hand down Roger’s body, parting the edges of the kimono. Your fingertips came to rest at the waistband of the lace briefs. They could struggled to contain Roger’s hardening cock.

“Do you really think I’m a pretty girl,” Roger whispered, looking up at you through his fluttering lashes.

You bit your lip pulling at Roger’s waistband. “And these look so good on you.”

Roger was growing antsy. His hips rolled, attempting to convince you to pay more attention to where he needed it most. Instead, you allowed your fingertips to flit past his cock, on your way to stroke his thigh. 

Roger groaned, pulling you in to him to kiss you, his arms wrapped around your waist. But you were still in control. You ran your hand over his cock yet again, fleetingly enough to make him break away from your lips. A quiet, “please,” was all he could muster.

You adored how needy Roger was becoming, palming at his cock through the delicate material. It pulled a quiet, breathless groan from his lips. 

“Please what?” You taunted, smirking down at him. You weren't giving him time to answer. Your lips crashed to his. 

Roger, despite his frustration, went along with it. His hands tangled through your hair, while you continued to paw at him through his underwear. Pulling you close. Keeping you right there. Eventually, he reached up, fumbling at your back to undo your bra, before his hands settled at your waist again.

He was getting too comfortable. “What do you want, darling,” you said breaking away from the kiss. You peppered a trail of tiny kisses along his jawline up to his ear, replacing your hand with your hips, grinding against him. “Use your words.” Your tongue darted over his earlobe, nibbling at the soft skin.

“I just want you. That beautiful mouth of your’s….” He sighed.

You gave him a low laugh, shifting down the bed. "Ok,” you said, raising an eyebrow. You looked up at him, spreading his thighs and taking your place between them, pressing open mouthed kisses against the soft skin on his stomach as you inched the black lace down around his hips. Your lips followed suit. With Roger’s stolen panties out of the way, his cock was fully exposed, sitting thick and heavy. “Just remember something."

"Yeah?" he sighed.

"I’m in charge," you grinned. His mouth dropped open as your tongue lapped a long, wet strip from his balls, all the way up to the tip. He cursed at the contact, digging his fingers into the sheets. 

You relished those little drops of precum, swirling your tongue around the tip. 

His hand reached for your hair. 

You swatted it away, shaking your head. “I want to see how pretty you look when you beg. You're going to do exactly as I say,” you reminded, your hand dancing over his shaft. You looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. “Who’s in charge here, Roger?”

His hips rolled into your touch, his lower lip clamped between his teeth. “You are, dear.”


End file.
